Envy the clouds
by grandfunksam
Summary: A year after Naruto has left to train. Sakura and Shikamuru are sent on a mission to help the glass country with a plaghue. Disease isn't the only thing brewing but romance aswell. ShiSak


**Envy the clouds**

Chapter 1 Lucky clouds

I envy the clouds. For years I've trained as a ninja but clouds just drift with the air currents. There destination is irrelevant, it's the journey that matters. I'm a chunin and a team's leader. They don't have people constantly depending on them. I wish our world was more like theirs, care free. Instead of going on B class missions, and risking our lives. Theoretically, clouds have reached the ultimate state of enlightenment.

My team and Sakura were on a mission to the glass country. The residents of this petite country were facing a serious plague. So naturally they called Konoha for help. That wasn't there only worry; some ninja bandits had raided there settlements on there outskirts. Close to the direction we were heading for.

"How long until we get there?" Ino whined. This girl just doesn't shut up. She's the personification of annoying.

"I think we've got one more day of traveling." Chouji said as he ate another crisps. His jaw then moved in melody to the crunches.

"Chouji, can you stop eating for just one hour." Ino crossed her arms and examined him. "No wonder you don't have a girl friend."

"And can you shut up for just one hour?" I snapped finally venting my frustration. It was as if I had slapped her. Maybe I should one day. There was silence for some time as we continued. Again she interrupted my peace and continued speaking, and thus I gave into her banter.

Girls seem so darn annoying. There specie excel at being irritating, and the malicious witches take pride in this. Clouds are single, the way we should be.

I noticed Sakura was quietly reading a book. She hadn't a said a word in this whole journey. Now I think about it I've never even conversed with Sakura. Back in the academy days, her face was always framed with a smile. I wonder why it vanished, and can it come back.

I walked beside her and realized she was reading a ninja text book. With only a brief glance I could tell the content was advanced. It was something that should be above her level. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked looking down at the book.

"Relax while you still can. Soon you won't get the chance to watch them." I pointed to the clouds. Our eyes met.

"Very poet words. Are you a poet?" She was clearly teasing me.

"No, just you're average Joe."

"Sadly you're anything but average. Especially with an IQ of more than 200." She smirked. "You were born not to be normal." Bloody cow was right. Shame she was telling me things I already knew. How did she know about my IQ anyway?

"Fundamentally, were all just average Joe." I looked at the clouds. "We were all born, and one day we will all die." Now her smile brightened.

"Told you you're a poet?" Strangely I found myself enjoying this conversation. A part of me wanted to make her smile more. It just seemed so right for her to be happy.

There were few survivors in this decrypted village. The smell of death lingered in every direction you turned. This scent mixed with countless burnt bodies. This was an epidemic. The bodies differed from elderly to toddlers; it sent a chill down my spine. Had god abandoned these people?

Happily the leader of this village greeted us. Straight away Sakura dived into finding a cure for this plague. Lucky, she didn't witness what the rest of us saw. A starved looking child gave me an apple. It was a token of thanks. There suffering made me feel ashamed. What right do I have to complain when these people don't, and they have more right to?

Our team discussed the situation that night.

"Guys it's vital that you don't catch this plague. Tsunade's technique to protect us isn't perfect." Ino and Chouji nodded there head. One member was missing.

"Where's Sakura."

"With her patients." And with that said I left to find her, there was one more thing I had to discuss. I found her. She cradled a little girl no more than 10 years old in her arms. She stroked the girls' brow. The girl clung to her. It seemed she was acting like a maternal figure. Sakura's face was full of fatigue. I waited until she had finished.

She staggered outside of the room, and just dropped. Instinct alone allowed me to catch her. I carried her to her quarters. She was surprisingly light. How much chakra had she used today?

"Don't push yourself so hard."

"Suzuka." She whispered. "That little girls name was Suzuka." I guess she was going to lecture me on how self righteous she was. At least I was prepared. "Silly girl wants to be a medical nin. She has a dream."

"That doesn't mean you should over do it. You could die, and then more lives would be lost." I added.

She smiled weakly. "Funny that's what Suzuka told me. I know getting advice from someone her age. Even after her mother died she still smiles" Tears formed in her eyes. "She's dieing and still she helps me with the other patients. People who aren't even as sick as her." I couldn't look her in the face, it saddened me too. "She doesn't deserve this."

"That girl sounds like an angel." I muttered.

"If you talked to her you'd know the little devil isn't an angel." Her teary face smiled once again. It was enchanting. "She's a cloud."


End file.
